Returning From Russia
by jayyraazT
Summary: One-shot for the Covert Affairs Hiatus Fic Fest; Annie returns from Russia. Auggie and Joan wait for her at the Airport. Auggie plans to tell Annie the "important things," but will he go through with it?
1. Chapter 1

Annie's plane was expected to land at 09:00hrs. Arthur was sending Auggie to the airport to make sure she had actually arrived safely. Russian relations were tense and not exactly friendly after word of Lena's death.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Auggie had arrived extra early at the airport on the day of Annie's arrival. As he approached the scheduled gate of her plane, he recognized a familiar scent. As he drew closer to the source, he became completely certain of who it belonged to.

"'Morning Joan."

"Morning Auggie. I brought you a Coffee."

"Thanks. What brings you here so early on a workday? Arthur didn't mention you'd be waiting for Annie as well... Oh no, wait…you don't expect Annie to debrief after her landing, do you?! She's in no health to do so! She's just getting back from who knows what hell those Russians put her through. I won't—"

"Auggie," she said sternly in order to get his attention, "I'm not here to bring Annie in. From what I hear, Arthur gave you today and tomorrow off, so I wouldn't expect to see Annie in the office until mid-week. I took today off as well. I needed some time to analyze certain things, and thought it'd be nice to see Annie before I do make anymore decisions. I did put my job on the line the moment I supported her trip to Russia."

"So it's true? You're resigning? You can't, I mean. I can't tell you what to do, but I just don't think that's the right decision, Joan."

Joan gave Auggie a questioning look, wondering how on earth he knew about her resignation letter, but before she could ask.

"I have reliable sources too," Auggie smirked.

Joan couldn't help but smile. "It seems you do. But probably not as good as mine. And you're right, Annie's going to be exhausted when she arrives. Good thing your here for her."

Auggie politely smiled and drank his coffee, he hadn't planned on Joan's presence, but it didn't really matter because he wasn't expecting to tell Annie anything at the airport anyways. The important stuff would be for later. After a good meal he'd order for them, and once she was well rested, then he'd be able or tell her he—

His thoughts were cut short as he heard Joan rise from her seat. He had been so entranced in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the intercom announce flight 1456's arrival. That was rare, Auggie had never been so distracted before.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie took a deep breath. It was relieving to be landing on American soil. Home sweet home. When she left for Russia, she wasn't sure she'd return. And if she did, there was never any guarantee that she'd return unharmed. Luckily for her, she had returned safely. Well the definition of 'safely' differed from others. She knew Auggie would be the first to make her see a physician when she got back. But what she knew she needed to do was process everything that had happened in the past few months. She hadn't actually sat down and accepted her loss. Her pain. Her hurt. Eyal had been right, she thought.

_'It's okay to feel what you're feeling.' _She remembered those words back from Israel, when her agency was having her examined after Jai's death. And it was definitely time to accept all the pain, hurt, and fear she had been feeling these past few weeks. Escaping from Russia hadn't been easy. And she definitely couldn't have done it without Eyal's help. He had really repaid his debt, she smiled lightly. After having saved his life over and over again, he had come to her aid and done the same. She'd be grateful forever, she thought.

"Anytime now. People are waiting to exit, you know," a rude voice behind her seat brought her back to reality.  
She hastily grabbed her bag and walked towards the front of the plane.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Auggie continued to fold and unfold his walking stick, worry clearly etched on his face. "Don't you think it's been too long. The plane landed a while ago. Did immigration know she was cleared to reenter? Maybe I should go check..."

"Patience, Auggie. The FBI, NSA, and Homeland were all notified of her arrival, so she shouldn't have any problems. Look, people are exiting. She should be out any second now," Joan patted Auggie reassuringly, who seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Ah! There she is. She's spotted us." said Joan a few minutes later, guiding Auggie towards Annie.

"Auggie!" Annie ran to him and hugged him so tightly, she could have squeezed the life out of him.

Auggie slightly fumbled backwards as Annie had come at him with such force and energy. "You look exhausted," Auggie said into her hair half-jokingly. He could feel from their hug that she was weak; probably from the lack of food and sleep.

She genuinely laughed, and he felt her laugh vibrate through him and fill his ears. Such an amazing sound to hear after so many weeks of worry. Instantly, a huge smile appeared on his face.

Relenquishing her hold, she took in Auggie's appearance. It had been too long since she'd seen his handsome smile. However, he wasn't the same old Auggie.

"Look who's talking!" She retorted. Auggie looked tired, with small bags under his eyes, not completely visible to everyone. But, Annie knew her best friend. If she could guess, he probably hadn't been sleeping well or at all since she had left. She would have done the same if it had been him.

And at that moment she remembered how it had felt when he had been captured in Eritrea. The thought was unsettling. She had lost Simon, losing Auggie— it was unfantomable. She just couldn't handle that right now. So she pushed the thoughts away and turned to her left instead.

"Joan!" she greeted happily, and hugged her as well; although not as tightly or comfortably as she had done to Auggie.

"It's good to see you," Joan smiled warmly at Annie, relief visible in her eyes.

"Ready to head home? Unless, you have to retreive any checked bags with souvenirs for me?" Auggie asked jokingly, he felt extremely more relieved now that Annie had returned safe and sound.

Annie smirked, "No, not today."

"Souvenirs… Americans have always had a liking for such gifts. I just wouldn't have taken you for a souvenir collector, Annie. Although that would explain that handbag from Paris," a familiar voice joked from behind her.

Auggie's head turned towards the voice, slightly confused.

"Oh, and here's your tea. They were out of coffee," Eyal said nonchalantly as he handed Annie a cup. She glared at him. There was no way an airport would be out of coffee. Eyal was just trying to look out for her but his lie hadn't been a good one.

"Agent Lavin, I'm not sure if I should be concerned or relaxed that you're here?" Joan asked politely.

"Not to worry Mrs. Campbell, Immigration bought my George alias, and Mossad knows I'm here. I'm actually on holiday," Eyal replied.

"On holiday, huh? Didn't know you knew how to file for vacation, seeing as Mossad agents are _soo_ dedicated to the job," Auggie replied sternly.

Eyal smiled, "Yes, well, I thought Annie here could use some company, and after everything we've encountered, the States seemed like a relatively calm area."

"Calm? I see." Auggie replied without a trace of his normal humor visible.

"_Calm?_ Eyal, all our encounters have been anything but calm," Annie said.

"Neshema, Zurich wasn't all that bad; the safe house, the wedding, the dancing," Eyal smiled, "not to mention my delicious _organic_ cooking."

"Well I think I've heard enough... I'm glad your home Annie. It's urgent that we debrief you. But off the record, you need to take some time to rest. So I expect to see you in my office by next week," she smiled.

"Thank you, Joan." Annie smiled gratefully.

"Auggie? See you Wednesday." Joan greeted.

"Uh, Joan, not be a bother but I was hoping you could give me a lift back to the office. Annie seems to have everything under control here," said Auggie.

"But I thought you weren't going into wor–" Joan was asking before being cut off by Auggie's feigned cough.

"Well, I'll go get us a car then," Eyal stated rather quickly, aware of the uncomfortable miscommunication that was taking place.

"Auggie? I thought you were off today? I thought maybe we could head over to Allen's for some drinks and show Eyal around?"

"Yeah, I just remembered I need to finish some important paperwork for Arthur, but I'll call you if I get done early. Then maybe we can meet up at Allen's."

"Um, okay." Annie was a bit taken aback, "but what about—?"

As if Auggie could read her mind, he answered quickly, "Oh don't worry about it. We'll talk later Walker."

He had been so serious on the phone, wanting to speak about important things in person, and now it seemed like it was nothing of importance. Instead he had used her surname in a tone she didn't like.

Impulsively, she gave him another tight bear hug.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're home." He whispered back before lightly placing a kiss on her forehead, hiding a small frown as he heard footsteps approaching.

Annie released him from her embrace.

"The car's out front. It was nice to finally meet you, Auggie." said Eyal.

"Anderson. Agent Anderson," Auggie corrected him as he shook his hand with more force than was needed, "It was nice meeting you too Agent Lavin."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! This was my first one-shot, so please let me know what you think. Thanks again! Xoxo Jayy :)**

**PS- I'm thinking about writing a short sequel. Let me know if I should or should not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping at a red light, Eyal noticed Annie lost in thought.

"What is it Annie?"

Annie, as though surprised to find someone sitting next to her, looked up at him. After a few seconds, she responded.

"I'm exhausted, is all."

Honestly, Annie was wondering why Auggie had become so tense as they were departing the airport. She could feel from the hug that something wasn't right.

"You've never been a good liar. Or maybe I'm just too well at reading people. I'll never really know when it comes to you I guess."

Annie rolls her eyes at him, "Why don't you just keep your eyes on the road? Green means go, the last time I drove." She lightly joked, attempting to change the conversation.

Eyal continued driving, wondering if the Agency had anything to do with Annie's pensiveness. After a few minutes of silence, he tried asking once again.

"It was nice of your superior to give you time off. If it had been me on an unsanctioned mission, Mossad would have been livid."

"Yes, well, don't be mistaken. It was uncharacteristic of Joan to do so."

"Uncharacteristic?" Eyal kept pushing the topic on her.

"Yes, uncharacteristic," Annie said more to herself, than to Eyal. She wasn't referring to Joan. She was still trying to decipher what it could have made Auggie so standoffish. And what did he need to speak to her about that was so important? She kept wondering if it was about her job. Maybe Arthur would have her decommissioned after her unsanctioned mission. What would she do, if she was decommissioned?

She came out of her reverie once she felt the car parking. As Eyal was making to get of the car, she turned to him, "Let me ask you something."

"I'm all ears," he responded.

"I expect Mossad agents are trained to read people, right?"

"Yes," he said in tone encouraging her to continue.

"Did Auggie… Did he seem worried? As if he had bad news or hiding something? I know you just met him, but what was your read on him?" She asked.

"Don't you mean Agent Anderson?" he said jokingly to her, which won him a small smile from Annie. "Well he seems like quite the character. He's got a pretty tight grip, if he you ask Me." he said caressing his hand. "But before I answer, may I ask why I should divulge my information?"

"Information? I'm just asking for your initial impression," She retorted.

"Exactly. Our skills to read people—to be aware of what an asset, agent, liaison, or stranger is capable of is precious information; our own private judgment. If we go around discussing them with everyone, then we can no longer trust anyone…" he replied.

His response didn't calm Annie at all. If anything, she seemed more worried.

"Neshema, do you remember what I told you last time I was here? About life?"

"Life takes you where it takes you..?"

"Yes. Instead of fighting the current, swim with it. If you're wondering whether I can read if your job at the agency was compromised by your most recent mission, well, I can't tell you that from Anderson's or Campbell's body language. I'm sorry."

Annie sighed, disappointed that Eyal was able to figure out what she was worrying about, and yet not willing to tell her what he thought of Auggie's behavior. "Thank you, Eyal."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He kept pacing up and down in his office.

"Auggie, are you all right man?" asked Barber as he scooped out a handful of chips.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Auggie retorted offhandedly, not noticing the incessant walk he had adopted.

"Uh..Well you keep walking back and forth dude. Is something wrong? I mean you weren't supposed to be here today, man. That's why I'm in your office." Barber said in between bites. "I checked the schedule. You are off. Did no one tell you? I mean, I can drive you home if you want."

Noticing what Barber meant. Auggie nonchalantly put away his walking laser, and took his seat.

"Barber. I'm fine." He said coldly, "hand me the files for the Croatian case."

Barber did as he was told. Auggie tried to get some work done, but it wasn't possible. He had purposely done all his work ahead of time in preparation for Annie's arrival. Now he was just idly working on things he needn't do.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What time is it Barber?"

"A quarter past three."

"Do you have much work left to finish?"

"Not really. There isn't much to do. Seems you got most of it done, dude." Barber responded.

"Okay. Have you ever been to Allen's Tavern?"

"The Irish pub on Danforth Ave?"

"Yes, that one."

"Yeah, man. My roomate's cousin is the bartender."

"Perfect. Think you could do me a favor?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie was awoken by her ringing phone. She read Auggie's name on her caller ID and immediately answered.

"Hey Auggie," she said groggily.

"Annie, you still up for a drink at Allen's?"

"Of couse. What time were you thinking?"

"Is 5 good for you?"

"Yeah. We'll be there."

"Grrreat." He answered sarcastically, a tone Annie misinterpreted due to her half-awoken state.

"Ok. See ya later," Annie said. Hanging up the phone, she laid back down on her bed, closed her eyes for a minute. Until she finally stretched, and got up. She went into the living room and found the couch empty. She had left Eyal sleeping on it, and now all she found was a note on the kitchen counter.

It read:

_Out to buy you groceries. Your refrigerator was looking empty. Be back soon._

She smiled. Having a roommate for a few days wouldn't be bad at all, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't planning on writing a sequel or continue the one-shot, but after reading some of the reviews. I gave it a shot. Let me know what you think. -Jayy**

* * *

Auggie's phone rang, just as he was leaving the office.

"Barber, what'd your cousin say? Yeah, yeah, I mean your roommate's cousin. Ok, good, I'll catch a cab and be in there in 15."

Auggie was feeling optimistic. Maybe he would actually get to talk to Annie tonight. He wasn't going to give up. He had almost lost her twice. He wasn't going to let any other mission commence without him having told her everything first.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Auggie! Over here!" Annie yelled from nearby, getting up from her seat walking towards Auggie. She greeted him with a gentle hug, and led him to their table. Eyal and Auggie greeted each other with another firm handshake.

"Who else is joining us?" Auggie asked politely.

"How'd you know someone else was here?" Annie asked surprised.

"Come on Annie, don't underestimate my skills." He joked.

"It's Barber, I ran into him outside. Thought I'd invite him to join us."

"Nice to see ya, dude." Barber said from across the table, reaching over to pat Auggie on the shoulder.

Auggie acted surprised, "Good to see ya too, _dude_." He emphasized the last word, which made Annie laugh. She knew Auggie wasn't too fond of Barber's unprofessional language at times.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

An hour after small talk about current news, weather, and sports, the second round of beers were almost gone. Auggie, however, still had a little less than a quarter to finish. So, he knew it was now or never. He gave Barber the signal, which surprisingly he caught and therefore set the plan in motion.

"Annie, I see you're done with that. Let me get you another one."

"Why thank you Barber."

"Eyal, you up for another one," Barber asked him.

"If it's not a bother."

"Of course not." Barber feigned he was headed for the bar, but double backed acting slightly tipsy, and asked Annie if he should order four beers or just order a pitcher two. Annie, as Auggie had expected, decided to accompany Barber in retrieving the drinks.

"Don't take too long," said Auggie as they left him and Eyal alone.

And suddenly his demeanor changed.

"OK. Eyal, it's just you and me."

"I was wondering when this was going to happen." Eyal said unamused.

"So you know that it's not a good idea you hanging out with Annie. She's in enough trouble as it is. It wouldn't look well if Rossabi gets wind that you're here."

"He won't." Eyal said confidently.

"Let's hope not. In any case, how long are you planning to stay anyways?"

"I don't see how that concerns you. Unless this is your way of telling me that I should stay away from Annie?"

"Yes. that's exactly what I'm trying to get at. She's in a rough spot in her life, and she doesn't need any more people making it harder for her," Auggie retorted.

"Look. I'm here to morally support her. She's been through too much in a short span of time," said Eyal a bit too aggressively at first, but loosening up his demeanor, "Losing a person one cares for isn't easy, especially since she lost him because of a fellow agent. She has yet to go through the stages of acceptance, anger, guilt, and grief. Besides anger, the other emotions were put on the back burner. And as I have already experienced something alike and having seen her react to it all in the field, I'm here to help her with it."

While Eyal spoke, Auggie seemed to shift his demeanor as well. No longer on the defensive.

"Annie's different. A different kind of spy and you out of all people know that," Eyal continued. "I don't expect anything in return. That's asking too much from her at this stage in her life. And in reality nothing can ever really flourish from this. I'm a Mossad agent. She's CIA. Our jobs hardly ever cross. But from what it looks like, you do have feelings for her. You have actual expectations and the ability to have something with her, if she so desires. Why else would you have been aloof with her at the airport?"

Auggie looked up, surprised to hear what Eyal was saying.

Eyal stopped to take the last swig from his now finished beer, before continuing.

"She speaks highly of you. But don't worry. I haven't told her anything even though she did ask for a read on you. I didn't tell her you love her. That's something she should hear from you." Said Eyal as he played with the beer bottle. "But, I would exhort you to plan your timing. She's fragile. I wouldn't do it now, if I were you."

"I guess it's a good thing you aren't me," Auggie retorted.

"True, but—" Eyal was responding but stopped as Annie and Barber returned with four new beers.

"What's going on?" Annie asked, feeling a small tension between the two men.

"Nothing. Agency chatter" Auggie responded before Eyal interjected.

"What took you so long?"

"It was the bartender. He was taking so long to get our beers. It's as if he was getting everyone else's order before ours, and then he had run out of cold ones so he had to go into the back to get some." Annie replied.

Auggie gave a small smile. The plan had worked. He had asked Barber to keep Annie away from the table long enough for him and Eyal to have a one-on-one talk.

Still, he now needed to figure out how to speak with Annie alone. Especially now that Eyal knew what Auggie had planned. He didn't want to admit it, but Eyal was partly correct. Annie wasn't in the position to hear him explain what he felt for her. However, he definitely wasn't going to let Eyal tell him what he could or couldn't do.

As he heard Annie place his new beer near his right arm, a devious thought came to mind.

He took the last drink from his current bottle, and gently put it down. Smoothly and inconspicuously he moved his right arm with enough force to knock over the new beer. Hoping some of the beer had spilled on Eyal.

As he had done so, he heard Eyal jump from his chair and grabbed what he assumed was the bottle, in order to keep it from spilling over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't get you." Auggie said innocently.


End file.
